Ballade
by Cryce
Summary: Vegeta also known as the “Prince of Music” in the classical music world and went to a performance. By the end of it he was shocked that a pianist like her still isn’t famous. While romance was building between Vegeta and Bulma, Vegeta was also struggling with demons he kept within him for years.


Vegeta watched as the piano ringed, he's sitting in the audience seat watching the blue hair girl as her fingers danced on the keys. He was in awe, his eyes sparkled in shocked.

_Why isn't she famous yet?_

The pianist proceeded on the Moonlight Sonata 3rd movement sounds of richness and thunder caressed his ears. The piece soon ended as the pianist walked off the stage and when Vegeta asked the reception of the hall about her, she was Bulma Briefs. Vegeta walked down the West Town as the sun was setting. With void in his chest he went to get a drink at the bar.

_It's been like this since I was 15. _

He entered the bar and got whiskey, he was sober and surprisingly the bar had a piano which Vegeta had never knew about. Without any permission he went on the stage, didn't care about anything or the consequences. It was a grand piano so he decided to play Chopin's Nocturne in C sharp minor. Reminded of the trauma he closed his eyes as the music washed over the memories. The rich sound came from the piano, the eyes were all on him. The sad tone ringed through the whole bar and people never took their eyes of the pianist.

Bulma heard a familiar piece in the bar.

_Piano? Nocturne in C sharp minor. Such a sound! Who the hell is playing?_

Bulma walked through the crowd which seem to have stopped moving like time has stopped since they are all drawn to the piano. Bulma was in front of the stage, astonished to see who was playing.

_Vegeta... Ouji?_

The familiar gravity defying raven hair, emotionless expression but his eyes were closed. The rich velvet sound of the piano and the technique was most certainly famous throughout the classical music community. Vegeta Ouji, The Prince of Music. Her eyes widened she forgot to breathe for a minute, the breath taking performance was coming to an end but the people in the bar was still silent. He walked off the stage and noticed the girl with cerulean hair. She was sticking out like a thumb and Vegeta reconised her as the pianist who performed an hour ago at the hall. Not caring as usual he walked out of the bar, he noticed someone following him so he turned around and surprised to see Bulma Briefs.

"Heh what do you want?" Vegeta asked,

"Eh nothing I'm just shocked at your performance just now. I never thought you would be playing at a bar." Bulma gave a nervous smile and Vegeta could see it.

"Why so nervous? Plus I don't play for the bar, my fingers were itching to play." He scoffed,

"By the way I've went to your performance an hour ago, not bad still wondering why you aren't famous." Vegeta said casually,

"W-wait you did!?" Bulma shocked,

"Yeah what so surprising. Your sound is rich but there wasn't any emotions to it." Vegeta suggested,

"Hm I see, I'll have to practice more." Bulma frowned her brow forming a v symbolising that she's thinking.

"It's not just practice. Here I'll give you my number text me when you're free I'll see when I can instruct you." He handed his business card.

"W-what! Actually!!?" Bulma took it, she felt like this was a dream.

"Is it that hard to believe? I'm a nice gentleman." He says sarcastically.

"Well yeah cuz you're the Prince of Music and you're gonna help me?!" Bulma says in surprise,

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only helping you because I see potential in you. I wouldn't randomly help someone who can't even fucking play. By the way give me your number so I'll know that it's you whose texting me." Vegeta banded his phone to Bulma, she typed her number and saved it as Bulma.

"Here." Bulma handed her phone back to him,

"You honestly surprised me with that Moonlight Sonata performance, the performances I've seen before were trash." Vegeta admitted,

"Thanks." Bulma felt extremely happy, having the Prince's recognition.

"Anyways I have to go now, bye." Vegeta parted ways and Bulma waved him bye.

**A/N: short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it I know this Vegeta is kinda out of character or some sort I don't know. Comments for improvement would certainly help a lot thanks for reading and supporting! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
